In chip communications, errors may occur in transferring information between integrated circuits. For example, noise, crosstalk and/or inter-symbol interference may alter a signal resulting in erroneously received information. An integrated circuit may have an error detection circuit and/or software for detecting erroneously received and/or transmitted information. For example, an integrated circuit may have a checksum and/or parity-checking scheme to detect when erroneous information is received. Further, an integrated circuit may have an error checking and correcting (“ECC”) scheme (ECC is also known as error correction code) that not only detects errors in information, but also corrects the error in the information.
However, when large amounts of information are transferred between integrated circuits, complicated error detection and correction schemes may require too much bandwidth and may introduce latencies that degrade system performance. Further, in certain applications, errors in information on one interconnect (e.g. control or address) may result in other information being erroneously transferred or received and thus it may be difficult to determine what the root cause of the error was.